


Full Moon

by idrilhadhafang



Series: 69 More Kinks of Darkpilot [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Horror, Horror movie elements, M/M, Werewolf Reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: When Poe Dameron comes to the town known as Star Grove, he's mostly looking for a way to get away from his personal demons. When he meets a striking young man by the name of Kylo, he is won over by him and eventually falls in love with him -- little knowing that he is the werewolf known as the Ren Killer.





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
They’ve told stories about Snoke the Full Moon Killer, but they’ve told more stories about the Ren Killer, one of his accomplices.

  
Well, accomplice isn’t the way Snoke would personally put it. Apprentice, he would call it. Like something out of the Saw movies. As if he was a guide, fancied himself to be someone like Jigsaw. If one brought up the comparison to him, he would likely find it interesting.

  
They’ve told stories about the Ren Killer. How he moves in the night, when the moon is full in the sky, and strikes just then. They’ve told stories about the kills he’s left behind. They’ve told stories about his exploits, his murders. None of them are fantastical; all of them are true, in their own way. Even if not in the way that one would expect them to be.

  
The Ren Killer is the one who rules the night in this town, and he reigns supreme when the moon is full and bright.

  
***

  
The Grove (as it’s called by residents) seems to be a relatively normal place when Poe Dameron pulls into town. He doesn’t know why he’s coming here, except for the fact that he has to get away from his own hometown of Yavin. Too many memories. Too much pain.  
By daylight, the town looks like just about any other suburban town. Perfect to get away from the memories, away from the war for that matter.

  
When he first pulls up to the house he’s decided to buy, he gets out, his dog BB-8 by his side. BB-8 pants, clearly tired from the heat, and Poe holds out a dish of water for him to drink. BB-8 laps away, and Poe looks up at the house. A clean, fresh start, he can only hope. Away from the war.


	2. Poe and Kylo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Poe meets Kylo, unbeknownst to him the Ren Killer, for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author's Notes: Yes, Poe being a songwriter is an Inside Llewyn Davis reference. Great movie. And this is a bit of an homage to Salem's Lot. Great book. (Great two miniseries too, actually)

  
Kylo is one of the first people that Poe meets in this strange town. Poe’s been at the park writing song lyrics when he sees the man on the other bench reading a book. The man lowers his book and Poe can get a better look at him. He’s quite lovely, Poe can’t help but think, with his wavy dark hair that’s almost shoulder-length and his dark brown eyes that seem far too expressive, far too lovely.

  
“I’m not being rude, am I?” he says, and Poe shakes his head, still admittedly captivated by him. Even his voice sounds like music.

  
“No,” Poe says. “Of course not.”

  
Across from them, the kids are playing, shrieking with laughter, and there’s something about the park that feels almost peaceful, something Poe hasn’t felt in a long time.

  
“What are you writing?” says the man. “If I’m not being too intrusive.”

  
“Some song lyrics,” Poe says.

  
“You’re a songwriter?”

  
“I was thinking I will be. One day.” Poe’s song lyrics aren’t exactly Shakespeare, but he’s working on them nonetheless. And that’s what matters. Just working on them.

  
“I think you’ll be a good one.”

  
“Really?” Poe feels suddenly very much lifted by those words, and he’s grinning. The man smiles back.

  
“I think you will,” says the man. “I’m Kylo, by the way.”

  
“Poe,” Poe says. “Poe Dameron.”

  
They shake, and Poe is struck by how big Kylo’s hand really is. Poe knows he’s always been a short, rather small man, but being around Kylo really drives it home.

  
“So, Kylo,” Poe says, “Can you tell me a bit about this town? I mean, I just moved here, and I admit I don’t know much about it.”

  
And even as they talk, Poe swears that he feels strangely more at ease than he has in a long time. Just being around Kylo, chatting with him, laughing with him, makes Poe feel strangely more at ease than he has been in a long time.

  
***

  
It’s later at night that Kylo returns to his pack, to Milara Drive where he belongs. This is his pack, this is what he’s known ever since he was a small boy. He’s been a werewolf ever since he was a small child, and he can still remember how close the pack really is.

  
The Pack Leader is engrossed in the crossword but looks up when Kylo enters. “Kylo,” he says, and his voice is deep and rumbling, a voice that Kylo has associated with early memories of teaching the ways of the wolf, a voice that Kylo has associated with safety ever since his childhood. Even when he was a boy and the pack seemed strange and odd to him, Snoke has always seemed to be safe.

  
“Father,” Kylo says. That’s another thing that he’s started to associate Snoke with – Snoke is like his father. He raised him just about his whole life. He and Hux and Phasma. They were displaced children from troubled homes and Snoke took care of them.

  
“How was your day?” Snoke says, and he looks up from the crossword puzzle to survey Kylo better. His eyes are piercing blue, and Kylo can imagine them quietly questioning him. Wondering if things progressed any further than just a talk between him and Poe Dameron. Of course there would be things to worry about; even a talk can be a precursor to falling in love, and as Snoke says, love of any sorts leaves you vulnerable and can be more deadly than the silver bullets of old.

  
Kylo talks about his day as best as he can. He leaves out the strange, fluttery feelings that Poe causes him that day, but he swears that Snoke’s eyes analyze him all the while, searching for answers. Finally, Snoke says, “You are…quite besotted with him, aren’t you?”

  
“No, Father.”

  
“Good. Love is foolishness, after all – a myth. There is cruelty, there is desire, there is obsession, but there is no love.”

  
And Kylo can believe it. After all, considering the cruelty of his father’s former friend, Yoda, when they were both younger, love of any sorts is dangerous. Besides, it is too soon to fall in love. Poe is undoubtedly beautiful, with his soft brown eyes and curly dark hair; Kylo swears that he is as beautiful as a painting. And he’s incredibly funny, and friendly and warm, and Kylo finds himself drawn to him. But it’s no doubt fascination, not love.   
Yes. He can be fascinated.

  
Snoke continues. “Do not fall in love with him, Kylo Ren. The moment he knows you love him is the moment he can hurt you, kill you. Love can be more dangerous than a silver bullet and many know that. Beware.”

  
“I shall, Father,” Kylo says. No matter what happens, he will not fall in love with Poe Dameron. Not now, not ever.


	3. Bad Moon Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kylo and Hux are sent on an important mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author's Notes: Yes, this chapter title is a reference to the Creedence Clearwater Revival song of the same name. Also, warning for major character death and some possibly bloody stuff. Turn away if that bothers you.

  
When the full moon rises in Star Grove, it’s usually a bad omen. Others in the town scoff at the idea of werewolves, but by daylight, they also have to wonder about who the Ren Killer and the Full Moon Killer are. Neither man nor beast, after all, can carry out murders like these.

  
For the Ren Killer and the Full Moon Killer, they know that the moon is their mistress, their guide. It is their teacher, and when they transform at that pivotal moment, they are what they were born to be.

  
Hunters. Preservers of the pack. Some would call them killers. In the end, they have to protect their pack, especially from the werewolf hunters.

  
It’s prior to the full moon rising that Snoke calls a meeting.

  
It’s about Lor San Tekka. The history teacher at Tuanul High. He was apparently in correspondence with Skywalker about the matter of their Pack, and Snoke doesn’t want to interrogate him. He wants him dead before any new information can be leaked. Shut Mr. Tekka up for good.

  
Kylo understands. Eccentric old man or no, Mr. Tekka is still a threat. And if he was indeed communicating with Skywalker secretly…

  
He is a threat, and must be destroyed.

  
***

  
It’s a Friday night when Lor San Tekka, history professor at Tuanul High, is already getting ready for bed. He’s had a long day, grading papers, teaching students that are a trial, as always – and he’s already looking forward to the weekend.

  
So far, the attacks in the town of Star Grove really have been irregular. Then again, that’s the way of the werewolf. The people in Star Grove scoff at the idea of werewolves, but Tekka knows that there is such a thing. He’s traveled far and seen much, and he knows full well that the monsters others like to think are campfire stories are very, very real.

  
There’s a sudden cool breeze on Tekka’s back, and he turns around. The window’s open. Was that window open a while ago? He could have sworn he closed it…

  
There’s a growl. A rippling growl, and Tekka turns around to be confronted with perhaps the largest black wolf that he’s ever seen. But he knows it’s not a wolf when it rises on two legs. And its eyes…those dark brown, almost black eyes are too familiar.

  
“You have Leia’s eyes,” Tekka says, absently.

  
The wolf freezes for a moment, then snarls. It’s a sound that suggests rage at the comparison.

  
“Could it be?” Tekka says. “You couldn’t be that lost child. And you cannot deny the truth that is your family, can you?”

  
The wolf makes a sound that sounds eerily like a human chuckle before raising his paw and swiping. It’s the last thing that Tekka sees and feels before his world goes black.

  
***

  
Hux and Kylo (Phasma is elsewhere) bury Tekka in a shallow grave before anyone else gets suspicious. Even as they do, Kylo can’t help but be furious. The old man had to have been lying – or completely wrong. There is no reason for Kylo Ren to be related to that loathsome radical of a werewolf hunter. A woman who would do anything to sabotage their progress along with her equally loathsome brother. Where her brother fled like a coward, she stayed. She was foolish enough to stay.

  
Whatever the old man told him, it’s not going to restrain Kylo from doing what needs to be done. He will find Skywalker. And when he does, he will kill him.


	4. Soothe the Savage Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Poe sings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
It’s the next morning, after a nightmare again about the war, that Poe has to look around the room to reassure himself that he’s indeed in his room in the house and not back there. He rubs his temples even as BB-8 trots over towards him, licks his face. Poe smiles despite himself and kisses BB-8’s nose before going to get himself breakfast.

  
It’s opening the paper that he sees the news about Mr. Tekka the history teacher’s disappearance. Poe has a feeling he’s dead; apparently he was dragged away by some sort of animal. Animal attacks are pretty common on full moon.

  
Too common, actually.

  
Why full moon? Werewolves don’t exist, after all, do they? They’re the stuff of horror stories, stories that Poe’s friends told at sleepovers or something like that. Being real is just…ridiculous, isn’t it?

  
It’s after breakfast that he meets Kylo. Kylo looks tired, Poe can’t help but think, with dark circles under his eyes. Still, he brightens as Poe approaches him in the park. “Poe!” he says. “I didn’t think I’d see you back.”

  
“Same here.“ Kylo says. "It’s good to see you again. How are things going?”

  
“All right.” He doesn’t tell Kylo about the nightmares. He wants to tell someone, but he’s not quite ready yet. “A bit of a rough night, but I’m fine.”

  
“You have rough nights too?” Kylo says, in a voice that suggests he’s had some rough nights of his own.

  
“Yeah.”

  
“I’ve definitely had my share of rough nights,” Kylo says. “They’re not uncommon.”

  
“That’s terrible.”

  
“It’s the way of things. How is your songwriting going?”

  
Poe talks about it, and he pictures what it will be like when the words actually come together, actually fit. When they form full songs, when they actually take on lives of their own. The thought is, honestly, wonderful.

  
Even as he speaks, he realizes how brown Kylo’s eyes are. How dark, how deep. The long lashes, the little emotions that flicker across those eyes. He has such beautiful eyes, Poe thinks. And his voice – there’s something about his voice where he can get lost listening to it. It’s strange feeling attraction like this, not long after a rather messy break-up with Daniel. Kylo fascinates and captivates him even as he watches him, even as he speaks of his own life. Kylo seems to be focusing heavily on his face, as if fascinated himself.

  
“Do you sing?” Kylo says.

  
“Yeah.” Does Kylo want to hear him?

  
“Can you sing any songs?”

  
“I can show you.”

  
***

  
When they meet at Poe’s for the first time, it’s not a full moon. For the moment, Kylo Ren can simply be human, and not just a werewolf driven by orders. He can get in touch with his human side. The idea repulses and scares him, and yet he can’t bring himself to simply call the whole meeting off. Calling it off is all but unthinkable. Poe takes out his guitar, even as BB-8, Poe’s small dog, growls and barks at Kylo.

  
Kylo’s used to it, of course. Dogs don’t like werewolves – they can smell where they’ve been, for starters. Even as Poe scolds BB-8, Kylo says, “It’s all right. So…do you want to show me your songs?”

  
Poe sings, and there’s something about his voice that is enough to transport Kylo. It’s a beautiful voice, a bit folky in nature, but beautiful nonetheless, and the guitar feels colorful in its simplicity, complementing Poe’s voice. Poe sings, and Kylo listens, and around him, he feels strangely, oddly at peace. More than he has in a while.

  
Poe finishes, and Kylo smiles. It’s a genuine smile. “You sound beautiful.” You are beautiful, he wants to say, but words seem to fail in that moment. He knows in that moment that if this cold heart flutters for anyone, it is Poe Dameron. Is it love? He doesn’t know. He can’t say he knows what being in love feels like. But he has to stop it. It will kill him.

  
“I’ve practiced.”

  
“You have a gift.” Kylo realizes he has an angel’s voice when he speaks, when he sings.

  
“Thanks. Like I said, practice.” Silence. “We should head back. It’s getting dark.”

  
It shouldn’t feel like this. And yet, it seems, that Kylo is becoming all the more captivated with Poe Dameron, all while he shouldn’t.


	5. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things shake up for the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
It’s Friday when the police get the tip about who’s behind the killings. Though the chief finds the young man, Finn’s, story unbelievable, he can rationalize it by saying that maybe it’s someone who thinks he’s a werewolf and brainwashed this poor young man into thinking it too. It’s easier than admitting there may actually be werewolves in the Grove.

  
Werewolves. Of all things.

  
They at least arrest one of them, a woman named Phasma. She’s a pretty woman, with petite features and short blond hair, probably in her thirties or so. Getting her to confess is surprisingly easy.

  
“You’re surprised?” she says. “There are more of us out there, a whole pack, actually. More of us than you could ever know, for that matter.”

  
“How many?” The chief doesn’t believe in werewolves, not in the slightest, despite what Leia Organa says (then again, she’s always been a little odd, that one. Wasn’t quite the same ever since her son’s disappearance), but he’s playing along. Maybe he can find those people and lock them up before they can kill anyone else. This has been going on long enough, after all.

  
“There are more than you could ever know, and they’re coming to find you,” Phasma says. “They will hunt you, and they will overcome you.”

  
They’ve got the information from her eventually – they’re on Milara Drive. And yet the chief feels already unsettled. There’s something about the look in that woman’s eyes, cold, emotionless, nothing, that’s enough to make the chief wish that he was dealing with dumbass vandals instead.  
At least there, you got some emotion out of them.

  
That night, they raid Milara Drive, but they aren’t prepared for what they see next. Those aren’t people that come out to greet them.

Those are wolves. One’s a great white wolf, then there’s a black one, then there’s a red one. And there are others too, of course, snarling and growling and glaring at the troops raiding the house like they’re the worst things that ever lived. Then a voice. The white wolf.   
“Kill them all.”

  
The black wolf and red wolf leap at the chief of police, and he’s thrown to the ground. And there are teeth, teeth sinking into his flesh –  
And then there’s darkness.   
***

The chief isn’t dead, nor really. Kylo knows this. But they need an ally in the Force considering how ruthlessly they’re being hunted. The chief will be a werewolf in time. Soon, the town will be part of the pack or dead. Either way, they won’t be harassing the pack anymore.

  
It’s later that it’s brought up who tipped off the police. Snoke knows it’s two; the Supreme Leader is, after all, wise. And perceptive.

  
“Finn,” Kylo says. He could sense the panic radiating from Finn long after he returned from his mission with Phasma. “And Phasma must have too.”

  
Snoke snarls. It’s a face that Kylo rarely sees from him, but he’s glad he sees it rarely because it is truly frightening. It makes his father look almost ugly, in a way, his teeth bared, his eyes blazing. It makes his father look like the wolf that lives within him. “Then we’ll have to punish them both,” he says.

“Hunt them down and punish them.”

  
“Father,” Kylo says, “Are you…certain about Finn?” He doesn’t know why, but Finn…he almost doesn’t want to punish him. Perhaps it’s human weakness acting up again. He is not truly wolf, Kylo knows it, and he is ashamed.

  
“You have doubts about punishing a traitor?” Snoke rumbles.

  
“No, Father.” He knows better now. Traitors to the pack must be punished, no matter what. Compassion is a weakness, especially for either a traitor or enemy of the pack, and Kylo doesn’t want to be weak.

  
“Good. Next full moon, we find him and Phasma, and punish them both.”


	6. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharing a song with Kylo turns into much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It’s the next morning that Poe goes to the park again. The town of Star Grove has been rocked by yet another attack, and the chief of police is currently in the hospital after some wolf bites. Apparently he even said one of the wolves talked, though the newspaper suggests it was unlikely. Poe thinks it’s unlikely. Wolves don’t talk. And the full moon…

  
When he mentions it to Kylo in the park while they’re talking, Kylo says, “You’d be surprised.”

  
Poe looks at him. Could Kylo have been – no, that’s preposterous. It sounds like something out of one of those kid’s books, or maybe a Stephen King story. The Guy I Have A Crush On Is A Werewolf.

  
“Are you okay?” he says. After all, having wolves in your house can’t be an easy thing to recover from.

  
Kylo looks surprised; it’s almost as if no one’s really asked him this before, and Poe’s heart breaks for him.

  
“I am,” he says. “It has been a difficult night.”

  
“Can’t say I blame you.”

  
They sit down on the park bench. Kylo speaks. “How are your songs going?”

  
“Good.” Poe doesn’t admit to the song he’s writing for Kylo. It feels too strange to admit it to a man he knows he’s very attracted to, captivated by.

  
“That’s…good.” Poe swears a little smile dances at the corners of Kylo’s lips. He looks so adorable when he smiles. “What new songs are you writing?”

  
Poe feels heat suddenly warm his cheeks. He looks away from Kylo, swallows – he wants to admit these feelings, these sensations, but he doesn’t know what they are. Love? Lust? He knows that Kylo’s beautiful, so beautiful, and he’s fascinated by him, but love? He doesn’t know.

  
“You’re blushing.” Kylo’s voice is soft, musical, and it only makes Poe’s cheeks color more.

  
“Me? Blushing? You’ve got the wrong guy.” Poe says.

  
“Have I? You’re trembling too.”

  
“Definitely wrong guy.”

  
Kylo takes his hands, and Poe swears that he’s lost in those eyes. He’s so gorgeous, and Poe’s mind is already writing more lyrics about him. His eyes, his voice. How is he so charming and beautiful?

  
He smiles and says, “I think I have the right guy.”

  
They’re so close. They’re so very close. He can count the freckles on Kylo’s face, count his long lashes, notice the slight crookedness of some of his teeth.

  
Kylo’s voice is a husk. “Can you…sing for me, Poe?”

  
“Yes.” Poe’s breath is shuddering all the while. “My house, tonight.”

  
***

  
Kylo makes up excuses that night to leave Milara Drive. He tells Snoke and Hux he’s going for a walk, and Snoke believes him. After all, he trusts Kylo. Kylo knows it.

  
He gets past BB-8, who growls still at him. He still feels the urge to give the small orange dog a wide berth. The most practical thing to do. Poe’s house is comfortable, warm. Nothing like Kylo’s early memories, where he was confused by all these wolves. (Except Snoke) Poe’s practicing on his guitar, warm chords and skill, when he looks up and brightens – and by the moon, he looks more beautiful than Kylo’s seen him.

  
“Kylo!” he says. “Good to see you.”

  
“You too.” Kylo sits down, meets Poe’s eyes – struck by how dark they are. “You had a song that you wrote for me?”

  
“I have a rough draft,” Poe says. “It’s not exactly Peter Gabriel, but…”

  
“Why do you say such unflattering things about your own lyrics?”

  
“Well – ”

  
“I’m certain they’re good.” And even if they aren’t, Kylo thinks, Poe has a voice like an angel’s. He could make even lyrics that sound like they were hammered out by hacks sound like music from heaven.

  
Poe looks drawn in, drawn to Kylo. Which is good, Kylo thinks. He knows that he wants Poe to be as drawn to him as he is to Poe.

  
Poe then smiles. “All right,” he says. “I’ll give it a go. It’s called ‘Brown Eyes.’”

  
Brown eyes. Kylo feels his heart flutter again. Poe Dameron likes his eyes? He’s surprised Poe is even attracted to him. His mind focuses on his physical imperfections – his teeth, his nose, his ears, his stomach. The scars on his body are badges of honor, things to boast about, but the rest is peculiar, unusual, awkward. Definitely nothing to write a song about.

  
Poe strums his guitar and sings:

  
“Before I met you, I’d lost my way

After the war, I just couldn’t stay

Could still remember explosions and nights cold and black

I couldn’t stay here, I left and I was never coming back.   
I never thought I could survive out here before brown eyes

I see hope, light and warmth in brown eyes

I see hope and joy in brown eyes

I see hope for me in brown eyes…”

  
Poe continues to sing, and Kylo is drawn in, yet scared. He isn’t used to the idea that he could save someone, give hope to someone, be beautiful, soft, vulnerable. Tears well up in his eyes, and he realizes that he hasn’t cried in too long a time.

  
Poe pauses. “What’s wrong?” he says. “I didn’t…do something wrong, did I?”

  
“No. I just…I’ve never had anyone sing that about me. Let alone…sing to me like this.”

  
The tears are flowing freely now, and he remembers that no one’s ever treated him like this. He can never be the savior that Poe’s talking about. He is the monster that men would shoot a silver bullet through in times past. He is Kylo the Black Wolf. The Ren Killer.   
Poe’s eyes are soft, gentle. Too gentle. This man…this man is like an angel to him.

  
“Then I will,” he says, and Kylo feels the shorter man draw him into his arms. He’s so…starved of this, he inhales Poe’s scent like it’s the best thing worth inhaling. Poe’s body is short and pleasingly cozy. And even being close to him awakens something in Kylo that humans and werewolves can equally relate to – physical desire.

  
He draws away, suddenly embarrassed at his body’s physical reaction, his curiosity at what Poe looks like under those clothes. Poe looks up at him, though, and says, “Please.”

  
There’s a lot Kylo wants to do, to taste, to touch, to feel. But for now, he says, “I want to kiss you.” How does one vocalize their desires, these longings for touch and contact?

  
“Kiss me.”

  
Kylo does, and Poe tastes so sweet, so intoxicating, that Kylo groans into his mouth, grinding against his body, needing more. Eventually, clothes are torn away and they’re scrabbling at skin.

  
“You’re so beautiful,” Poe says, looking over him as if he’s some sort of angel himself.

  
“So are you.”

  
Kylo explores Poe’s body, kissing and licking and nuzzling down it, intent on getting that taste, that feeling, more than anything. Poe’s body is not conventionally slender – not plump, but definitely soft in some places where members of the pack’s bodies aren’t. Snoke is gaunt, Phasma a tower of strength, Hux slender – the werewolves are thin and scrappy. Poe has a soft belly, meanwhile, a belly that’s hidden under layers of clothing, but a belly that’s soft nonetheless. Kylo gets to his stomach, and Poe tries to suck it in, but Kylo whispers, “You’re beautiful”, and Poe, slowly, relaxes as Kylo worships it. He’s careful as he nips at it, licks at it, kisses at it, fascinated by how the comfort of Poe’s life shows on him. Poe gasps at Kylo’s ministrations, his restrictions evaporating.

  
“God…” Poe groans even as Kylo nibbles at his inner thighs, sucks on them. “God, Kylo. Have you done this before?”

  
“No.” God knows he tried to find a mate, but was unsuccessful. Maybe it was because of his unconventional looks, maybe it was because of them not being as fascinating to Kylo. “Do you like it, Poe?”

  
“Yes. More. Please.” The musician’s voice is getting ragged, needy, and Kylo wastes no time in getting them both to the couch so he can take him properly. Just being atop him is intoxicating, and taking him is also intoxicating. He continues to worship Poe’s body, before getting up to take the lube from the bathroom. Poe moans in frustration, bucking up thanks to the lack of contact, but Kylo smiles. “I’ll be back.”

  
A trip later, Kylo’s back, and he gently prepares Poe. He’s not a cruel man, after all. Not that he thinks he is. Some of the things he does are considered monstrous, but they’re righteous. Justified. All for the pack.

  
Or are they? He knows he’s gone too far, he’s tainted, he doesn’t deserve the warmth and light of someone like Poe.

  
“Hey.” Poe’s voice is soft. “You okay?”

  
“I don’t deserve you,” Kylo says.

  
Poe sits up. He’s still pleasingly naked, and Kylo wants…he wants his body, wants this man, and yet he knows he’s too disgusting to have that light, that heat. He can’t tell Poe the truth about himself. And he can’t go further. He’s dancing on the line of doing what he’s not supposed to do.

  
“Kylo – ”

  
“I don’t know what I was thinking.”

  
“Kylo,” Poe says, “If you want to stop, we’ll stop.”

  
“I…don’t know.”

  
“Don’t know what?”

  
“If I want to stop.”

  
“How do you feel about me kissing you?”

  
“I…”

  
“Do you want to talk about it?” Poe says. “Who taught you you were worthless?”

  
Kylo wants to snuggle into Poe’s embrace. In the end, Poe holds him, and Kylo stiffens, before relaxing gradually into the musician’s arms. Poe peppers the top of his head with kisses, and Kylo relaxes. He isn’t relaxed enough to tell Poe why he’s worthless – Poe will likely find him disgusting.

  
But he tells Poe about himself. Talks about his family, the pack – and how he’s so fascinated by Poe’s stomach because in the pack, there’s never enough to eat; they have to survive on their own. Seeing Poe well-fed is fascinating.

  
“So that’s why you’re so turned on by my stomach?” Poe says lightly.

  
“Of course. You’re…fascinating.” Kylo tenderly traces over his lover’s – and it’s odd, calling somebody he’s just getting to know a lover, but perhaps there it is – scars. Battle scars. He nuzzles one, then another. “You’re so beautiful, and creative, and fascinating, and witty and charming and kind and I want to know everything about you.”

  
“Well,” Poe says, “I’m a war vet. I…saw things that no one should have to see and did things no one should have to do. I got my share of injuries too. After I came back, I didn’t know what to do with myself.” He sighs. “I still have nightmares.”

  
Kylo kisses a scar absently. “You shouldn’t have had to suffer like this. I’m sorry.”

  
“You’re too kind.”

  
Kind. Of all the adjectives to describe him…

  
“And you’re a brave, strong man in addition to being a beautiful one. In your presence, I am nothing in comparison.”

  
“You’re everything, Kylo. You’re not just a good friend. I think…”

  
“What do you think?”

  
“I’m just drawn in by you.”

  
Don’t get too close, Kylo wants to say.

  
Poe continues. “And around you, I’m just Poe.”

  
“You are more than just Poe.”

  
“Who am I?”  
“The brightest of stars.” Kylo kisses one of Poe’s scars again. “Can I…show you mine?”

  
“Your scars? Sure.”

  
He swears Poe’s taking in his body in amazement, his muscular body, taking in the scars he has. One he got from a fight with another pack member, for example. Another a dog bite. Poe traces over them tenderly, fascinated.

  
(Some scars he has to lie about, such as some of his scars from training from Snoke, but others, such as the dog bite, he’s open about)

  
They lie awake, sharing stories, talking into the night until they both fall into a peaceful sleep.


	7. From a Certain Point of View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo faces the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It’s after breakfast with Poe that Kylo heads back to his house, dreading what Snoke’s reaction will be. And the moment he gets in the door, he’s right. Snoke is doing the crossword when he looks up at Kylo and says, “Where have you been?”

  
“I…” It doesn’t take much effort for Snoke’s gaze to make Kylo feel smaller than he is.

  
His father’s face contorts in what seems to be disgust, his eyes gliding over Kylo in a way that almost makes him feel small. “You stink of him.”

  
“I’m sorry, Father – ”

  
“Didn’t I tell you not to fall in love with him?”

  
“It’s…” And maybe from a certain point of view it’s true. He hates having to quote werewolf hunter Obi-Wan Kenobi on this, but it seems at least in this situation, it’s true. It’s applicable. “It’s only physical, Father.”

  
“Even that is too much.”

  
“Father – ”

  
“He is a human. Humans will trick you for all they are worth before they kill you. If it’s not a silver bullet, it’s by other means. He will find a way to break your heart, Kylo Ren. Do not let him.”

  
And Kylo swears he can see the shadows of Yoda and others in his father’s voice. His father has never truly recovered from that wound, and he is now seventy.

  
“I will not, Father.” It’s better to do the hurting, after all (as his Father says) than being the one hurt.


	8. Altered Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Poe is bitten, and has to figure out where to go from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

When Poe’s walking home on full moon, he hasn’t expected just coming back from a visit with Kylo to actually change his life, but here it is. He’s just blocks away from his house when he hears a rustling in the bushes, and a faint growl.

  
An animal, he thinks, and breaks into a run. Whatever happens out on full moons in Star Grove, he doesn’t want to be an animal’s dinner.

  
There’s a snarl, and a red wolf pounces on him. Poe struggles, but it’s no use; the red wolf is strong. Teeth sink into his skin, and Poe is certain he’s done for –

  
There’s another snarl, and the biggest black wolf Poe’s ever seen knocks the red wolf off Poe. Poe is too weak to run, but he can watch even as the wolves fight with everything they’ve got, the red wolf even scratching the black wolf’s eye, before the black wolf delivers a blow that sends the red wolf flying.

  
The wolf looks at him just then, and Poe’s worried that it’s going to go for him next, but instead, it goes towards him, and Poe is lifted over his back. Poe grips its fur, and they head off towards God-knows-where.

  
***  
When Poe wakes up, he’s at his house, and Kylo’s over him, treating his wounds. Those eyes…they were the same eyes as the wolf’s who rescued him…

  
But werewolves don’t exist. That’s preposterous, isn’t it? And yet the scar over Kylo’s eye matches perfectly…

  
“Hold still, Poe,” Kylo says, and he sounds soft even as he says it. He places a hand, hovering over one of the places where the red wolf bit him, and Poe is about to say “Don’t touch it”, only for a strange sort of energy to flow out and the pain of the wound is lessened, for the moment.

  
Poe looks up at Kylo in astonishment. “Are you – ”

  
“A wizard? One could say that.” Kylo places another hand over one of Poe’s wounds, a scratch mark that the red wolf gave him.  
“And the scar over your eye…”

  
“It was me who saved you.”

  
“Thank you.” Then, “But werewolves…”

  
“They exist. It’s easy to relegate us to campfire stories, but we are very much real. We’ve lived in Star Grove for many years before.”

  
“Was the other wolf – ”

  
“He was a werewolf.”

  
Poe feels as if he’s been punched in the stomach. “I’m…a werewolf? I mean, he bit me…”

  
“Yes.” Kylo must sense Poe’s shock, his horror, because he says, “It’s far from a terrible life, Poe. You have heightened senses, you can run faster, you have a pack you can follow – ”

  
“You think I want that? Goddammit, Kylo, I want my normal life…” Poe trails off. In a way, he doesn’t want it. Waking up after war memories, flinching at a loud bang, things of that nature. Kylo places a hand on his cheek, comforting, gentle.

  
“You want that life back?”

  
Poe shakes his head. In the end, he’s good as stuck.

  
“I want you,” he says. “I think I…dammit, I even think I love you, Kylo. I just want to be with you.”

  
“Then be with me.” Kylo looks him in the eyes, earnest, insistent, and eyes filled with something that Poe hasn’t even seen in Daniel – a sort of devotion that surrounds Poe.

  
After a long while, Poe nods.


	9. The Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe joins the werewolves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It’s Kylo who suggests they see Snoke.

  
“He’s taken care of me ever since I was a child,” says Kylo. “He may be able to help you.”

  
That’s good news, at least. “Is he a werewolf like you?”

  
“He’s the leader of the werewolves, actually,” Kylo says. “Without him, we would have likely fallen apart long ago.”

  
“So he’s been holding you all together?”

  
Kylo nods.

  
The meeting with Snoke goes well. Even though Poe swears that he’s questioning Poe too much, his questions all but piercing through him like arrows and knives. There’s a certain jealousy in the way that Snoke speaks, a certain amount of dislike, and Poe can’t say that he really likes him.

  
No, scratch that. He definitely doesn’t. There’s something about Snoke that just seems too…possessive of Kylo, too controlling. After all, Kylo’s what, in his twenties? He should be perfectly capable of making his own decisions.   
It’s when they’ve got a room to themselves that they get to talk. “So…Snoke…” Poe begins.

  
“He’s not a bad person,” Kylo says. “He’s kept us together all these years.”

  
“I can see that,” Poe says, but there’s something in him that doesn’t quite believe it. “The rest of the pack…what are they like?”

  
“We stick together,” Kylo says. “We always have. Many I’ve known since I was a boy.”

  
“That long?”

  
“That long.”

  
They sit together, and Poe can feel Kylo’s body heat radiating off him. He’s a very warm person, in more ways than one. Finally, Kylo speaks. “About the last time we tried to…mate…”

  
“Right. Honestly, don’t blame yourself,” Poe says. “You panicked. It’s not your fault.”

  
“Thank you. But honestly…if you want to, I want to explore your body again. I want to understand it. Know it fully.”

  
Poe’s breath hitches at the thought. Kylo’s hands, large, graceful hands exploring his body, his lips caressing skin, his eyes all but devouring Poe’s body…it’s intoxicating. They can’t do it now, Poe doesn’t think. Snoke’s likely watching. But maybe some other time.

  
“I’d love to do it. Maybe not now…maybe another time.”

  
“Another time,” Kylo says. “That sounds good.”

  
That night when they go to sleep, Poe’s dreams are troubled. He dreams about becoming a wolf, of the pain burning through his body, and even waking up next to Kylo (BB-8 curled on a separate bed) he wonders if he’s really left his old life behind or just traded it for a familiar-looking replacement.


	10. Men Like Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux confronts Kylo about saving Poe, and Poe and Kylo consummate what they should have consummated in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Kylo doesn’t know what he’s thinking in terms of claiming Poe is his mate to Hux, but he should have known that that was a poor idea.

  
Hux’s eyes narrow. “A mate, Ren?” he says. “You would disobey Leader Snoke in such a way, you would actually mate with one of these humans?”

  
“He’s not really human,” Kylo says coldly. “Thanks to you.”

  
“I would have killed him if your damnable compassion hadn’t interfered.”

  
“I’m glad I did,” Kylo says, and even he’s startled by what he’s just said. Going against Snoke’s pack, all for who would have been Hux’s latest victim.

  
“You had no hesitation when you killed Tekka,” Hux says. “Do you think that you’re free of the blood on your paws, Ren?”

  
Hux knows where to hit. Kylo knows that there are no happy endings for men like him. There is too much blood on his paws for that.

  
“No.”

  
Kylo is not a good man. But he knows he will do anything to protect this beautiful, wonderful man. It’s not in the name of redemption; redemption isn’t possible for men like him. But he cares for Poe. He knows it. Poe has waltzed his way into Kylo’s heart and isn’t intent on leaving any time soon.

  
***

  
The moon is full and bright when Kylo claims him.

  
The transformation – it hurts at first, nails lengthening into claws, fingers all but fusing together, fur growing everywhere, and Poe whimpers despite himself, even as his body continues to morph and lengthen and grow fur. Next to him, Kylo’s transforming, his body covered in thick, coarse black fur, his body becoming bigger. Finally, they reach their wolf forms. And Poe is taken aback by Kylo. He is so big, so imposing, so gorgeous. The wolf walks over towards him, even as Poe inspects his own body, the bronze fur. The wolf nuzzles him, and Poe knows that this is the same Kylo who he loves, and who…may care for him?

  
“My mate…” Kylo’s voice is a rumble. “Do you desire me?”

  
“I do.”

  
They nuzzle again before Kylo begins to nip and lick at his neck, lick at his nipples and nibble at his chest, moving down his chest, and these sensations are beautiful, though it’s all but driving Poe mad because he wants, how he wants, to be claimed. Kylo nips across Poe’s belly, the bit of a tummy that he feels the urge to suck in, but Kylo rumbles, “Don’t. It’s beautiful” and Poe releases it, allowing Kylo to worship it more. He’s gentle, laying kisses across his belly, nuzzling and nipping it.

  
Finally, Kylo says, “I want to be inside you. I want to claim you. To fill you with me and make you mine and mine alone.”

  
Poe whimpers. He wants this. He wants Kylo inside him, the pressure of the larger body against his, the weight of Kylo’s body.

  
“Please,” he says.

  
Kylo is gentle in preparing him, using the nearest bottle of lubricant they can find, and using a pillow for his hips. Eventually, Kylo enters him and it feels so good, Poe is so full of him, and Poe moans. Kylo looks worried as if he wants to withdraw, and Poe has to beg him not to. Simply, honestly, he has to beg him not to stop.

  
“Don’t you ever stop.”

  
Kylo proceeds to thrust back into him, Poe clinging to him, and as the moon shines above, Poe promises him his heart, and plenty more.


End file.
